


wardrobe 'malfunction'

by RefugeeofTumblr



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holly and Arty like teasing Trouble, Poor Trubs XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: Trouble gets embarrassed. Artemis and Holly tease him. Drabble.





	wardrobe 'malfunction'

LEP headquarters is always busy, but the Ops Booth - though 'nerve center' might be closer to the mark - is full of especially focused energy today. Foaly, the genius centaur, and his human coworker Artemis Fowl are giving a briefing. Only two other people are in attendance; Holly Short and Trouble Kelp watch the screen as their best techies give them the rundown.

After a few minutes, though, Holly slips behind a server bank to get changed. Nothing fancy required for this mission: a snapback, moldable plastic to disguise her elfin ears, and a simple t-shirt paired with some old blue jeans. But fancy or not, she does need to put the outfit on at some point, and now is as good a time as any.

"So," she says, peering out from behind the servers with a grin, "this is gonna be a simple one. Anybody for drinks after?"

Trouble turns to look at her, his mouth open to form a reply. When he sees her bare chest, he keeps right on turning, a brilliant red flush forming on his cheeks:

"Holly, you, um..."

Holly snorts, rolling her eyes. "Yes, _commander_ , I have breasts. It's not news!" Then, teasingly, "I'm sure you'll live after such a horrible sight."

"Oh dear, how unfortunate for him," Artemis deadpans. But his smirk gives him away.

Both elves splutter loudly, shooting him looks at varying degrees of indignance. Trouble, to everyone's amazement, somehow manages to turn an even deeper shade of red - one that might even rival the late Julius Root. The ridiculousness of the moment makes Holly stifle a laugh. _Oh gods, really, Artemis?_ Instead, she tries her best to put on an exasperated look, lobbing a shoe in Artemis' direction, and then ducks back behind her makeshift privacy shield.

The others can still hear her snickering as she puts on the last of her clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, just had to write this little tidbit down. I couldn't resist. As always, you can find me here or at my writing tumblr (swordofalbion).


End file.
